La sombra que posee toda verdad
by Inku Majo
Summary: Hay cosa que el pasado se encarga de traer al presente, de la isma forma el destino trabaja para traer nuevas personas y nuevos secretos. Un nuevo enemigo que une el pasado de muchs chicos y un futuro en común.
1. Prólogo

_**La sombra que posee toda verdad.**_

_**Death Room — Shibusen. 4:30 A.M. Domingo.**_

Un shinigami esperaba paciente una respuesta, esa respuesta que podría significar una gran ayuda o la destrucción del mundo si no salía de acuerdo al plan.

—Muy bien, Shinigami. Después de todo te lo debo por la ayuda que me ofreciste. —respondió al fin una persona encapuchada con voz neutra pero sincera. La voz de un chico.

—Vale, si tú estás de acuerdo yo también. —afirmó una segunda persona con una voz más dulce, melodiosa. Una chica.

—Arigato mina-san. Empiezan mañana si están de acuerdo.

—Hai, Shinigami-sama. — respondieron ambos al unísono.

—Muy bien, duerman un poco al menos. Comienzan a las ocho.

—Ok~.

Luego de responder, ambas figuras se dispusieron a salir del Death Room, pero, en plena faena se vieron interceptados por la Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn; hubo un intercambio de miradas por parte de ambos bandos. Veían sin ver al otro, pero nada más que sombras era lo que se recibía por parte de los encapuchados.

Cuando se alejaron la Guadaña se dirigió a la imponente figura del shinigami.

—Shinigami-sama, acaso eran esos los…—impresionado, Spirit no acabó su frase, pero la pregunta tuvo respuesta inmediata.

—Así es, Spirit, son… miembros de La Orden del Cazador, los primeros técnicos de guadaña. —Suspiró el director de Shibusen y añadió. —Los últimos en realidad.

— ¿¡Cómo que los últimos!?—Se asombró la Guadaña Mortal— ¡Era el clan más fuerte que podía haber!

—Tranquillo, Spirit-kun, a mí también me afectó la noticia. Pero el líder del clan era mi amigo y le prometí que me haría cargo del cuidado de su hijo e hija.

—Eso quiere decir que ellos eran…

—Así es, la Guadaña Angelical y la Técnico de Guadaña Angelical. Hijos del primer Death Master de la historia y un gran amigo mío.

—Eso significa que ellos…vendrán al Shibusen.?—preguntó Spirit curioso.

—Así es, Spirit-kun. Hará falta una guadaña mortal más si queremos estar listos para el peligro que se avecina, el peligro que fue la causa de la erradicación de La Orden del Cazador. —admitió preocupado el Shinigami.

— ¿Una Guadaña Mortal más?—preguntó el pelirrojo para sí mismo como sopesando las palabras. —Entonces, ¿él logró ser una Death Scythe también? ¡Pero sólo tiene 16 años!

—Él tenía catorce cuando lo logró, al igual que Maka—chan cuando logró volver Death Scythe a Soul-kun.

—Sí, tiene razón. —admitió la Guadaña Mortal.

—A partir de mañana podremos contar con su ayuda. Quimera es una bruja muy fuerte, lo suficiente para acabar con La Orden.

—Eso…eso no puede ser posible. Acabamos con ella hace 10 años. —respondió atónito.

—Creo que sabes que causó su regresó. ¿Verdad?

—La…la locura.

—Correcto. Ashura continúa causando problemas luego de muerto. Que pesado~ —ironizó Shinigami-sama.

— ¿Stein sabe de esto?

—Así es. Los dos chicos ingresan mañana con él en la clase EAT.

—Ya veo…—meditó la guadaña— **¡PERO QUE NO SE ATREVA A TOCAR A MI MAKITA O NO LOGRARÁ VER EL DÍA DE MAÑANA!—**gritó ésta con un aura ennegrecida a su alrededor.

—**SHINIGAMI…CHOOOOP!—**atacó el Shinigami sin pena ni pudor alguno a su arma. —Ese no es el problema ahora, baka!

—Go…gomenasai, Shinigami-sama. —se disculpó el atacado.

—Vamos, hay que investigar que podemos hacer y llamar a todas las Death Scythe para que nos ayuden con este nuevo peligro que podría destruir el mundo como lo conocemos.

—Shinigami…sama.

—No hay tiempo que perder, ikö Spirit.

—Hai. —atendió serio Spirit sabiendo el peligro que se avecina.

Y sin más comenzaron a idear planes de contención y ataque que pudiesen ayudar a resolver el problema.


	2. NUevo día, nuevos compañeros

Capítulo 1: Nuevo Día, Nuevos Compañeros.

— ¡Vamos Soul, apresúrate que llegaremos tarde y van a manchar mi historial perfecto de asistencia!

— Joder Maka, ¿No te han dicho que puedes ser un poco exasperante cuando te lo propones? Ya verás que sí llegamos a tiempo, mi bebé es muy rápida y aún faltan cincuenta minutos.

Se encontraba un dúo de Técnico y Arma hablando acerca de llegar tarde o de que aún había tiempo de llegar, en tanto a Maka le volvieron a la mente las palabras que había dicho Stein durante su entrenamiento-examen acerca de nuevos estudiantes que ingresarían al grupo Spartoi.

— Oye Soul, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Stein sobre que llegarán nuevos chicos al grupo de clases y Spartoi?

— Sí, lo he escuchado en la cafetería cuando fui con Black en la tarde, escuché que son muy buenos y que además de ser Técnico y Arma, el Arma es una Death Scythe también. — expuso un albino en un casi inentendible idioma según lo que recordaba mientras se lavaba los dientes en el lavabo.

Maka prestó atención a esos curiosos datos que desconocía y le carcomió la curiosidad el hecho que no hayan mantenido todo tan discreto, aunque quizás no tanto debido que ya más de uno conocía incluso detalles más profundos.

— En cuanto lleguemos nos daremos cuenta de todo, vamos Soul que se hace tarde u te daré un Maka-Chop Supremo si me haces faltar a la primera hora por ser tan lento.

— Tranquila Tigre. Ven que si no entonces llegaremos tarde por tu culpa. —contraatacó el albino ya vestido con una chaqueta negra con una playera blanca debajo y unos pantalones azul marino con tenis al tobillo color negro y moviendo las llaves de su moto de un lado a otro.

— Cállate tonto, te daré un golpe si nos dejan fuera. — se defendió inútilmente Maka, quien vestía su característico suéter sin mangas con una camisa formal por debajo, su falda a cuadros, medias blancas y botas. Este conjunto se complementaba con sus coletas cenizas a cada lado de la cabeza.

Con esa enérgica conversación emprendieron el viaje al Shibusen, la escuela que juraron proteger, aquella que se volvió su hogar y sus estudiantes parte de su familia.

En el Salón Luna Creciente se encontraba la clase EAT, con Stein como profesor mientras diseccionaba una Anaconda que en primeras instancias lo quiso de almuerzo.

— Maka-chan, ¿qué hay de cierto en los rumores acerca de los nuevos de la clase? Preguntó Tsubaki a su compañera de equipo y mesa.

—Hmm. Tsubaki, realmente yo sé muy poco pero, Soul me contó que son un equipo y que el Arma es una Death Scythe, es lo único que tengo enten… — no alcanzó a terminar la frase a causa de un bisturí de origen muy conocido y aterrador.

— Vaya chicas, parece que quieren figurar en mi lista de próximas disecciones. Créanme que por mí no hay problema alguno con eso. — acotó lo último con un brillo en sus gafas que impedía ver sus ojos.

Ambas tragaron grueso a causa del miedo que reflejaba su expresión totalmente blanca y ojos como platos.

— No…no volverá a pasar Stein-sensei, lo sentimos. — se disculpó Maka agachando la cabeza al igual que Tsubaki.

— Que no se repita, Albarn, Nakatsukasa. ¿Entendido?

— Hai, Stein-sensei.

— Ahora clase, — comenzó Stein alejándose de la mesa donde estaba la serpiente asustada tratando de romper los grilletes que la sujetaban — imagino que todos conocen los rumores acerca de los nuevos que asistirán ahora al Shibusen. Los presento oficialmente, entren chicos.

Cuando Stein dio la orden de entrar amos la obedecieron y se distinguió a una pareja de chico y chica. Él alto, moreno, de cabello negro como el ónix que llegaba hasta sus hombros y que aun así permitía ver sus ojos marrón oscuro y su rostro anguloso que le daba aires serios y maduros. Poseía una contextura que a primera vista llamaba la atención al ser delgado pero musculoso, vestía una playera negra con cuello en "V", pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus piernas enmarcando sus músculos, unas botas negras estilo militar que llegaban hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla y sobre el conjunto una elaborada gabardina negra abierta y con detalles de hilos de espinas en las mangas, abertura delantera y ruedo inferior.

La chica tenía un rostro que aparentaba un carácter dulce, era blanca y de ojos verde con agregados de gris, un cabello castaño que caía en rizos sobre sus hombros; tenía un cuerpo delgado pero con atributos que, aunque no exagerados, proporcionales a su figura, unas largas piernas tapadas por un pantalón de cuero color rojo sangre; además llevaba una playera igual roja pero de algodón y manga a tres cuartos y sobre esta una chaqueta negra que resaltaba sobre el rojo conjunto acompañado de unos botines de terciopelo negro que causaron tentaciones en Liz Thompson.

— Vale, yo soy Angel, soy una Death Scythe y mi forma es la de una guadaña simple o doble según me dé la gana y tengo tres estrellas. Espero y nos llevemos bien y todo eso… — añadió haciendo ademán con la mano de que no importaba el resto.

— Vaya, si parece que nuestro nuevo integrante es muy comunicador. — dijo Stein con sarcasmo.

— Disculpen a mi compañero, puede ser muy creído a veces con tal de dar buena impresión de chico rudo. — añadió la chica sonriendo mientras empujaba a su amigo y éste perdía su equilibrio y acababa sentado en el suelo. — Yo soy Rose, Técnico de Guadaña y Guadaña Doble, tres estrellas. Un placer conocerlos y espero y seamos buenos amigos. — añadió lo último con una sonrisa maternal y sacaba la lengua a su compañero que yacía aun sentado en el suelo.

— Bueno, bueno, a sus asientos. Albarn e Eater, levanten la mano. — acto seguido los aludidos procedieron a hacer lo mandado. — Muy bien, Rose y Angel, se sentarán respectivamente con ellos. Ahora sigamos con la clase, esa anaconda no se diseccionará sola. — acotó con una sonrisa que le daría envidia al gato de Cheshire en tanto los nuevos subían a sus nuevos asientos.

— Hola, ¿qué hay? — saludó Angel a Soul con la cabeza mientras se estiraba en su asiento y pasaba sus manos tras la cabeza.

— ¿Qué onda? — devolvió el saludo Soul de forma _cool_ desde la mesa donde se encontraba recostado.

— Haha, me caes bien hombre. Soy Angel, y tú eres… — dejó lo último al aire para que Soul respondiese.

— Soul, Soul Eater. Y tú eres…

— Angel, Angel Hunter.

— Curioso nombre, Cazador de Ángeles. — dijo Soul con una sonrisa socarrona como mejor sabe hacerlas.

— Haha, lo mismo podría decir de ti, Devorador de Almas. — le devolvió Angel la sonrisa de manera sarcástica.

— Vaya parece que se están llevando bien. — se sorprendió Rose por el hecho de que fuera tan social.

— Jeje, Soul dice que un chico _cool_ habla con todos. Hola, soy Maka Albarn un gusto conocerte…

— Rose, Rose Grey. Un gusto Maka. — le dedicó una sonrisa a Maka.

— El gusto es mío Rose. Sabes, me gustaría invitarlos, a ambos, a comer un helado luego de clases para llevarnos mejor. ¿Qué te parece?

— Pues, la verdad Shinigami nos dijo que hiciéramos lo posible por llevarnos bien y que veríamos que encajaríamos rápidamente. Al parecer tenía razón. — finalizó Rose con sonrisa maternal que a Maka le dio la impresión de ver sonreír a Tsubaki.

— Sé que le caerás bien a los chicos, después de todo ingresarán a nuestro equipo. — devolvió Maka la sonrisa.

— Vaya, ¿tú eres de Spartoi, el grupo Eater? ¡Qué bueno!— se emocionó Rose — ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Maka? — cambió Rose de un tono feliz a un tono más serio.

— Pues sí, dime qué necesitas. — se sorprendió Maka por el cambio de tono empleado por Rose.

— Verás,…— Rose no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir a causa del timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases.

En tanto todos salían todos Soul y Angel llegaban junto a Black*Star, Kid y las hermanas Thompson. Tsubaki sólo se levantó de su asiento y ya estaba frente a ellas.

— Hola Rose, hola…— dejó al aire el chico nuevo como si fuese un incentivo para que la rubia cenizo dijese su nombre.

— Maka, Maka Albarn. Es un…

— Gusto conocerte, Maka. Soy Angel, Angel Hunter. — completó el moreno mientras hacía una reverencia al estilo del siglo XIX y tomaba su mano derecha estrechándola.

— ¿Desde cuándo pones en práctica tus modales ingleses, Querubín?

— No me digas "Querubín", Magdalena. — contraatacó Angel sacando la lengua al final de su línea como si de un niño se tratara.

En tanto los nuevos tenían una pelea algo infantil, los demás se reían viendo que definitivamente se llevarían muy bien entre todos.

El grupo Eater de Spartoi, plus Rose y Angel, iban saliendo de Shibusen cuando a sus espaldas se escuchó como los llamaban a lo lejos.

— No es ése Stein? — preguntó Kid.

— Hahahaha, loco, loco a la vista capitán. Hahaha. — se rio Patty mientras volvían a la entrada de Shibusen.

— Chicos, necesito que vengan conmigo. — aclaró Stein con voz monótona.

— ¿A qué se debe que quieras presenciar al _Bushin _más famoso y que superará a los dioses? Nyajajaja. — soltó un peliazul que se encontraba junto a Soul y el nuevo.

El Dr. los guio a través del bosque mientras explicaba la situación actual.

— Como ahora son un grupo, necesito que entrenemos. Hay que ver qué es capaz de hacer la gran y famosa Guadaña Angelical. — acotó Stein con una sonrisa burlona que escondía algo bajo su superficie.

— Dr., no creo que sea recomendable…

— Muy bien, pero quiero ver qué es capaz de hacer el mejor técnico que ha tenido Shibusen.

— Angel, no creo que debas. Sabes que…

— Entonces será una batalla sin nadie más, uno contra uno. ¿Qué te parece, Kyle? — agregó Stein con burla al decir ese nombre

— Por mí bien, Franken. Verás cómo te acabas dando cuenta de tu error, Señor Investigador. — se burló Angel de las úñtimas palabras.

Todos los presentes veían con confusión e incluso un poco de miedo, el desarrollo de la discusión/conversación entre la Guadaña y el Técnico.

— Ehh. ¿ Maka? — preguntó alguien tras Maka.

— Oh, Kid, ¿qué pasa?

— Verás, quiero que me quites una duda. Quiero que veas el alma de ese chico, Angel. — tras una pausa en la que Maka dirigió su vista a aquel chico que estaba tan loco como para discutir con el fanático de la disección. — Dime lo que ves.

Maka no creía lo que veía, el alma de Angel era al parecer del mismo tamaño que la de Stein, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un par de alas que sobresalían de la parte trasera de ésta. Eso sólo podía significar algo rotundo…

— Él es… un… un…?

— Grigori? — cortó Rose — Sí los es, su alma es lo que le da la naturaleza de Guadaña Angelical. Al igual que tu alma limpia cualquier vestigio de Sangre Negra en ti y te permite volar por medio de tu arma, él puede volar por sí mismo e invocar su forma de arma como si fuese un Técnico. — esa aclaración de la chica dejó pasmados a todos.

— Pero… eso es imposible. No puede ser cierto. — obvió Kid astutamente.

— Ellos están a punto de pelear, lo podrás ver tú mismo, Kid. Ya lo verás. — fue todo lo que dijo Rose.

— Muy bien, Dr., comencemos por que debo ir a comer, ya tengo hambre y quiero _exorcizarte_. — añadió la última palabra ocultando parte de su rostro tras su mano mientras sonreía de forma siniestra, todos pensaron que era una copia de Stein.

— Te voy a _disecar_, mocoso. — respondió Stein con un brillo en sus gafas que impedía ver sus ojos, esto acompañado de su clásica sonrisa maniática.

El gran evento de Stein versus la Angel Scythe viajó a gran velocidad por todo Shibusen hasta que llegó a oídos de Spirit quien se encontraba en la cafetería almorzando. Este sin esperar fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su Técnico para informarle lo que había escuchado.

— Shinigami-sama, tengo malas noticias.

— Ohhh, Spirirt-kun, qué pasa?

— ¡Stein y Angel van a pelear ahora mismo! ¡Hay que detenerlos! — se alarmó la Guadña del shinigami.

— No te apures, Spirit-kun~. NO es tan malo como parece, Angel-san me ha dicho que quería luchar contra Stein. Y Stein me dijo que también quería una lucha contra Angel.

— Pero debería hacer algo Shinigami-sama. Es muy peligroso que peleen.

— Spirirt, ve con Stein. Planean pelar cuerpo-cuerpo, eso sío es peligroso.

— Pero, ¿cómo luchará el chico?

— Por él no te preocupes, tú hazme caso. ¿Sí? — condescendió el shinigami.

— Muy bien Shinigami-sama. — y tras una reverencia se fue.

En el campo de batalla los contrincantes se preparaban para enfrentarse al fin pero, sus planes no estaban destinados para que salieran bien después de todo. Un ataque que repelió una capa de polvo sobre el suelo nubló la vista de los presentes, incluso de Spirit quien recién llegó.

— ¡**STEIN! — **gritó Spirit en tanto se convertía en arma y este lo recibía.

— ¡Chicos, todas las armas transfórmense! Angel, necesito que pelees a mi lado por esta vez. — dirigió Stein.

Rose, quien veía todo pasar todo lentamente logró apreciar la causante de todo el disturbio.

— Qui… Quimera… — susurró Rose casi para sí misma.

– ¡¿Qué?! — se sorprendió Angel por esas palabras desde la boca de Rose. — ¡Todos, detrás de mí ahora!

Stein respaldó las palabras del chico tras ver a los demás Técnicos, estos obedecieron y retrocedieron.

— _Tenshi no geijutsu: Shōkan_. (N/A: Arte Angelical: Invocación.)

El alma de Angel se hizo visible para todos, sus pies se separaron del suelo y el polvo y rocas yacentes en el suelo comenzaron a elevarse. El largo cabello de Angel se comenzó a elevar a causa de la gran cantidad de enegía liberada.

De las manos de Angel, específicamente las palmas, comenzó a aparecer un brilo que liberó una cantidad importante de plumas, dichas plumas comenzaron a girar alrededor de Angel delineando el contorno de su alma en todas direcciones.

— ¡_Tentai Saisu_! (N/A: Guadaña Celestial) — tras decir estas palabras, las plumas se arrebolaron entre las palmas de Angel y emitieron un fuerte brillo que absorbió a Angel y encegueció a todos los presentes.

Tras desaparecer el brillo todos los que se encontraban presentes vieron asombrados el arma de Angel. La guadaña poseía un mango de un blanco inmaculado, una hoja bicolor, de filo blanco y dorso rojo sangre; el mango era adornado por un par de filas de alas negras que se entrecruzaban a lo largo y resaltaban tras el inmaculado blanco. En el área donde se unían la hoja y el mango se vislumbraba el símbolo del nudo de trébol.

— Vaya, vaya. Chico que grosero eres para recibirme, _Ego te moribus habebat_. (N/A: Creí que tenías modales) — habló una voz femenina desconocida para todos excepto para Angel y Rose, con fingida tristeza. — No esperaba menos del último descendiente de La Orden del Cazador. Pero ahora tendré que matarte. — el origen de la voz no era visible a causa del polvo restante en el ambiente

— Quiero ver que lo intentes, bruja. — dijo Angel con emoción.

Sin más, ambos arremetieron contra el otro; los restantes sorprendidos espectadores quisieron ir en ayuda de Angel pero unos leones dorados aparecieron. Estos leones sin esperar atacaron y dieron comienzo a una batalla sin cuartel.


End file.
